Princess's Fate
by AngelNatari
Summary: Princess Natari is the youngest princess in Egypt. She resides in Thebes along with her father the Pharaoh, step mother and half sister Nefertiri. Things are well until Hector, Paris and Helen arrive seeking refuge. Cover Photo Is Under Fair Use Act. All Rights Go To Their Owners.
1. Chapter 1

Ok Yes I am Starting A New Story But That Does Not Mean I Will Not Continue The Van Helsing one.

Just FYI I know that most of this will not be historically correct but just go with it ok…

I was born in Thebes Egypt during the reign of Seti the first. I was his youngest daughter but born outside the royal blood line. Even though I was only royal on my father's side I was still treated very well. I lived in the palace with my family. Nefertiri was my half-sister but never treated me that way. We were very close friends and trained together as fighters often.

I had heard rumors from my father that a war was going on between the Greeks and the Trojans all over some woman. I found it horrible to kill innocent people just for a woman. There was nothing I could do though.

I walked through the court yards and find my sister practicing archery. "Did you hear what father spoke of today sister?" she asks me.

"No, is it more about that stupid war over some woman?" I ask as I pick up a bow myself.

"I believe father has received a request from the Trojan king to have Prince Hector and Prince Paris as well as the whore spend time here with us." She tells me as she releases the arrow and hits right on the bullseye of the target.

"Why should Prince Hector come? Is he not married?" I ask trying not to talk about Prince Paris of Helen.

"No, he was to be married but I believe that something happened and the woman chose not to marry him." She tells me as she draws another arrow.

"She came to her senses then if you ask me." I tell her as I rest myself on my bow.

"Sister you just don't like royal men though I can no imagine why? They can protect and provide for you." She tells me as she looks at me.

"I want someone I can love, someone who would do anything in the world for me and who wouldn't have as many perfumes as I have" I say with a giggle. She giggles back at me.

"Love is what you speak of? That is not for us that is for the common people and you know that. If we were to go to war then you know just like our ancestors before us we would fight. If this war does come we would do the same." She tells me as she lowers her bow and arrow.

"Daughter!" I hear the queen calling for us. She knows I am not truly hers but she has always treated me as if I were. "Come we have visitors." The queen tells us.

"And so begins the hell in Egypt" I say with sarcasum as I put the bow down and walk with Nefertiri to the throne room.

We see two men and a woman with her arm around one of the men's arm.

"These are my daughters Princess Nefertiri and Princess Natari." The pharaoh tells them as he goes to his daughters.

"I am Prince Hector of Troy and this is my brother Paris and Helen." The taller man says. "We have come for refuge for a short time during this war." Hector tells us.

"Is the war close to ending?" the Pharaoh asks.

"I do not know Pharaoh." Hector tells him.

"There is a very easy way to end this war, return the woman to her husband and the blood shed will end." I speak out of turn knowing I will get punished for it later.

"Natari" my father scolds me.

"I could not agree more Princess but circumstances have arosen and that is no longer possible." Hector tells Natari looking right into her eyes.

"If she is with child then it brings shame not only to her family but to hers as well." Nefertiri says coming to my aide.

"My daughter's make well points. Though I do pity you Hector thrown into this mess. You may stay as long as you can. Daughters I believe your lessons are about to start." The pharaoh says as he turns his attention to Nefertiri and myself.

"Yes father" we say in unison as we go to walk away.

"An honor to meet you both" Hector says as he offers his hand to Neferitri, she allows him to kiss her hand then walks off.

"You as well Princess Natari" he says offering his hand again. I turn and simply follow my sister down the hallway.

"Natari is not like her sister, she tends to follow her own path with or without permission." The pharaoh says as he returns to his throne.

"She will make someone a fine Queen someday." Helen says staying with Paris.

"A better Queen then you will ever hope to be Helen" the Queen says as she sits beside the Pharaoh.

"The guards will show you to your rooms. If you need anything ask one of the servants." The pharaoh says.

The guard comes and Hector along with his company follow him to their separate rooms. Paris takes Helen and walk into Hector's room.

"How rude of that Princess to say that to us?!" Paris tells Hector as he removes his armor.

"All she did was speak the truth, Helen is not yours Paris." Hector says as he puts his sword on the bed.

It was hot just as always, I was in my room putting on my fighting armor which wasn't much a small crop top and a skirt when I hear a noise at my door. "Come on if we are late the teacher will tell father." I hear my sister yell.

I pull my skirt up and grab my twin sais and walk out the doors to see her standing there with hers.

"I don't like this Nefertiri with them here Egypt is now in danger." I tell her as we start walking to our lessons.

"Nothing we can really do about it, father has made his decision you know how stubborn he is afterall that is where you get your stubbornness from." She says with a laugh.

As we go to turn a corner I pay no attention as I am about to speak to Nefertiri and I bump right into someone and fall to the ground.

"Oh please forgive me Princess, I was not looking where I was going." I hear a male voice say. I look up and there stands prince Hector with his arms offered to me.

I pick myself up and look at him. "Do not worry Prince, I can take care of myself." I tell him as I walk away with Nefertiri.

"Why won't you be nice to him? It is not his fault for what his brother did." Nefertiri tells me. I roll my eyes.

"All Prince's are alike, they always want what they can't have." I tell her as we reach the courtyard.

"You are late!" the instructor tells us.

"Forgive us teacher, Natari was knocked over by a Prince." Nefertiri said with a laugh.

"Take your places girls." I hear a man say as I walk to the court yard and there are Princess Nefertiri and Princess Natari in full armor about to fight each other.

"Even our royalty know how to fight young Prince." The queen says as she joins him.

"They fight each other?" he asks the queen.

"Of course that way they know each other's moves. Nefertiri and Natari have been doing this since they were young." The queen tells him.

"Natari seems to be quite a spirited fighter. Many suitors must come for her hand." He tells he as they watch Natari and Nefertiri fight.

"And she turns just that many away, she has told me before she will only marry for love. He father allows her this dream since she is not first born." The queen says crossing her arms.

Natari falls to the ground with Nefertiri pointing her sai's at her.

"I can't see a thing in this mask!" Natari yells as she takes off her mask. And jumps back up.

"Careful little sister your too pretty to get a scar now." Nefrtiri jokes.

Nefertiri attacks as Natari blocks and kicks her feet out from under her. Nefertiri lies on the ground as Natari disarms her and puts a sai to her throat.

"No fair you know my leg wasn't fully healed." Nefertiri says as the Natari helps her up.

"Very good girl, you may rest today. Be up and ready early tomorrow." The instructor says as he walks away.

Nefertiri walks away when I sense someone watching me, I turn around and there stands Prince Hector and the Queen. Why are they just staring at me? I wonder as I walk over to them.

"Natari, Hector was just admiring your skills he says you are a very good fighter." The queen says but Natari doesn't break her eye lock with Hector.

"I'll leave you two then." The queen says as she back up and walks away.

"Why do you keep appearing everywhere that I am Prince Hector?" I ask him as I throw my sais to my sides.

"I just happen to hear the clinging of metal, I wanted to see what was happening. Is that a crime Princess Natari?" he asks me as he moves forward now face to face with me.

"Be careful Prince, pride and curiosity could get you killed" I tell him as I feel his breath on my lips.

"Not if I had a queen like you to protect me" he said making me turn the other way with my back now to the wall.

I just smiled at him. "I could never be the Queen of someone I despised." I tell him as he moves closer and closer.

"You despise my brother not me. I never took anyone's woman before." He says as once again we are only centimeters apart from each other's face.

I look him over nervously. He is getting really closed to me. A man has never had the nerve to be this close to me before.

"What's the matter Princess never been this close to a man before?" he ask me as he leans in close to me.

"Natari!" I hear my sister call for me just as his lips are about to touch mine.

"Silly Prince, always wanting what you can't have" I tell him as I turn loose from him and follow my sister's voice.

She walks away from me not even turning back for a glance as I lean against the wall and cross my arms. "That woman is going to be the end of me." I say to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk through the palace doing what I usually do, have my head in a book. I barely look up and most people try to dodge me including my mother and father. Then I run into someone. I look up from my book.

"Hello Princess." Paris tells me.

(In Egyptian) Hello you nasty disgusting pervert of which I want nothing to do with." I tell him in reply knowing he has no clue what I just said.

"Could you repeat that Princess?" he asks me with a smile

"I said hello Prince, how are you?" I lie with an equal smile.

"I am well, better since I am talking to you now." He tells me trying to be charming.

Ugh I say to myself as I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"Not Princess it is not nice to be rude to a guest." He tells me as he walks closer.

I drop my book. "Don't think you can trick me Paris, I know who and what you are. You do not deserve your title yet alone your family." I tell him.

Paris rasises his hand. He wouldn't dare slap me…would he? I close my eyes and I hear a slap but I feel no pain. I look up and see that Hector is holding Paris's hand.

"What do you think you are doing brother?" Hector asks Paris.

"Just talking with the princess brother. She was telling me that I do not deserve my title." He tells Hector.

"Go find Helen and talk with her to calm you down." Hector tells him.

Paris pulls his hand away from Hector and walks away from us.

Here we are again alone. I look up at him and my heart skips a beat. Oh no am I starting to fall for the Trojan? I realize I am staring and quickly turn away.

"Is something wrong princess?" he asks me.

"No, I better go and find my sister." I tell him as I try to turn away.

"Wait please forgive my brother he still acts like a boy." He tells me.

I stop and smile as I turn around.

"That is why you are around right? To protect him? That is your job as the older sibling right? Let me tell you right now that even I know that my sister cannot protect me from everything." I tell him with spite in my voice.

"You feel passion about such a subject? Why is that so?" he asks me.

"God's forbid if my sister went into war for me and died, I could never live with myself if that happened." I tell him as he walks closer to me.

"Would you protect me Princess?" he asks me.

There is goes again. My heart skipped another beat. "The only thing you need protecting from is your own brother." I tell him as I look up into his eyes.

"Come to Troy you must see it." He tells me with a big smile.

"I doubt my father would let me go anywhere with you. No to offend you but he has strict rules." I tell him.

"I already spoke with him and he agreed." He tells me.

My jaw nearly drops to the ground in shock. My father gave him permission to take me away? Why would he do such a thing?

"We leave tonight under to cover of darkness, prepare Princess I will show you Troy myself." He says as he leans in and kisses my cheek then walks away.

I immediately run to my mother and father's room.

"By the God's Natari what is the matter? You ran in here as if you were being chased." Father tells me with a small laugh.

"You gave that man permission to take me away from here? To his home country?" I ask my father.

"Yes, he could be a good suitor for you my child, then we would have another alliance." My father says.

I plop down beside the pool in their room in protest.

"Natari you are a princess and you must marry a prince, he is not that bad." Mother says.

"No not if you like brown curly hair, he is rather tall and strong and " I say as I start to daydream.

"It seems your heart has made your decision for you." Mother says with a smile.

I snap out of my daydream. "Mother must I really?" I ask in protest.

"Yes Natari, you will be fine and return." Mother tells me.

"When will I return? After I marry that gorilla?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yes that will be when you return." Father tells me in all seriousness.

"Your serious aren't you father." I ask him with a sad face.

The pharaoh rises and comes to my side.

"I protected you as long as I could with your dreams about true love, this is the real world my child and if he is your husband and you have children then we are secure. Please protect your country as we have protected you." He tells me as he hugs me.

Well that wasn't fair I tell myself as I slowly start to walk to my room when I hear someone talking in the courtyard.

"By the gods it is as if she has bewitched me, I can't sleep I can't eat and I only think of her." I heart Hector say as I peek around the corner and see him talking to the sky.

"I close my eyes and I can see her before me, I am to be a leader and able to do anything but I cannot get her out of my mind. Natari even her true name is hard for me to forget." He continues to tell the sky as he closes his eyes.

"I don't know what to do, everything about her. Even though I know she is wearing a wig I want to know everything about her. What is her true hair color?" he asks as he holds his arms up.

I take this chance and sneak to stand in front of him.

"Give me a sign!" he yells up to the sky.

"Red" I say as he opens his eyes and looks down at me.

"Natari? What did you say?" he asks me surprised I am standing before him.

"My true hair color, its red" I tell him with a laugh.

"You heard me then?" he asks as he blushes somewhat.

"I did, you say you want to know everything about me? I believe we have time to discuss that in Troy." I tell him as I turn around and walk back to my room.

I pack things like dresses and some jewelry and one wig. I can barely stand to wear them they really itch my head but I must do what I must I tell myself. I look into the mirror and take off the wig that is on me. My red hair cascades down and falls upon my shoulders.

This is the true me. I tells myself as I remove my makeup and jewelry. Would her like me the way I am I ask myself.

A little while later after putting on a normal and not royal dress I hear a knock at my door. I put the shash on over my head to cover my hair as I open the door. There stands Hector and he smiles at me.

"Ready to go princess?" he asks me.

"As ready as I will ever be." I tell him as we walk out of the room.

~TROY~

We made it into the city two moons later still under the cover of moon light. We use a secret passage into the palace and we enter the kitchen.

"Finally, I am going to bed." I hear Helen say as she looks at Paris.

"Yes, we have a big day tomorrow do we not brother?" he asks as he walks away with Helen.

"Come I will show you to your chambers." Hector tells me as we walk out of the kitchen down a long hallway.

We finally come to a stop in front of a large gold door.

"My chambers is two doors down. Please come tell me if you need anything princess." He tells me as he opens the door.

I turn and look at him.

"Natari, you may call me Natari." I tell him as I walk inside and shut the door.

The next day I wake up to having three women come into my room.

"Ah there she is, the princess we will turn her into Trojan royalty in no time!" one old woman says with a laugh.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I look around as they help me out of bed. One puts a royal blue dress on me. The other has a hot iron and is curling my hair. And the other comes in with a gold crown with leaves on it.

"I have the crown." The one says as she puts it on a pillow.

After a few minutes they were done. I looked in the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. I did not look Egyptian I look Trojan. I loved the way the gold crown shined in my red hair.

"We must show you to the throne room now Princess Kind Prim wants a word with you." They say as the walk out with me in between them.

We walk to the throne room where I see so many people just standing around talkinging and eating. I looked around shocked. Why were they all here I kept asking myself.

One of the other women go to a man I am guessing from the court and he goes to the king.

"Ah Princess Natari forgive me, you look so much like a Trojan now I hardly did not notice you." The king says with a smile.

I walk forward and bow to him. Then raise my head. "It is an honor to meet you your majesty." I tell him.

"Oh what a beauty you have brought back from the desert Hector and polite too." The king says with a laugh.

I raise then look around not knowing where to go when I see Hector point to the spot beside him. Quickly but gracefully I walk over to his side and stand beside him.

"Hector where is your brother?" the king asks him.

"I do not know father, perhaps with Helen?" he says.

I look around at all of the people dressed so beautifully. Everyone was here that needed to be here.

"Well I must go and rest. You all are dismissed." The king says as he stands and walks away.

I relax as everyone leaves. I walk to the balcony to get a better view of Troy.

"Your hair looks like fire in the sun." I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn around and see Hector.

"I am not use to people seeing my true hair color. Nor me in this attire." I tell him as I look down at the dress.

"Nevertheless you look beautiful Natari. Shall we walk and talk?" he asks me as he offers his arm.

I look at him a little off guard. Then my arm goes around his as we begin to walk.

"Now, I can see your eyes are a beautiful green color. There are a few things I would like to tell you about bringing you to Troy. As you know I am unmarried and seeking a wife." He says as I stop him.

"Please I have already heard much of this from my own father. Can't we just be friends just for today?" I ask him with a smile.

"Of course, come I will show you the city." He tells me as we begin to walk around the city.

Hector shows me everything even a few places I probably should not have seen nor want to see ever again.

We return to the palace just as the sun is setting. I sit down in the garden as Hector skips a rock in the pool.

"I have decided, I want it to be you." He tells me all of the sudden.

I look up and see he is as determined as ever as he comes to my side.

"Natari, since the moment I met you I have fallen in love with you." He tells me.

"What do you love about me?" I ask him wondering if he is serious.

"You are strong and independent as well as a warrior. All traits I would like to pass on to our children." He tells me.

Children! I fall back off the bench when he says that word. Did he really just say children? We aren't engaged or married and already he talks of children?

"Natari are you alright?" he asks me as he helps me sit back on the bench.

"Just taken back a little that is all. No one have ever-" I say

"Asked you to bare their children? Have you not had anyone in your bed?" he asks me.

I look up at him shocked. He is getting really personal isn't he?

"No I am still pure." I tell him as I blush.

"Natari where have you been?" he asks me with a smile on his face as he takes me in his arms and kisses me.

He barely separates our lips when he asks "Will you be mine Natari?"

I smile and nod my head yes as he picks me up and twirls me around.

"You have made me very happy Natari. You and your country will be protected by myself and my country." He tells me with the biggest smile on his face.

We walk inside as we makes our way to his father's chamber. Hector opens the door and walks in with me.

"Prepare a royal wedding father!" he yells to him.

_**Hello Readers! I decided to re write the story since myself I did not like where it was going. If there were any of you who did like it that way I am sorry but I promise I will do my best to make this one better. I have received no reviews so please even if you don't like the story let me know. Thanks everyone for understanding!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Just as the celebrations started another battle erupted. The temple of Apollo would soon be under attack and I knew that Hector has a cousin there. He told me she was a priestess. As I watched a bunch of men gather over table talking about a strategy I took off to my room and put on my armor I brought with me. If they weren't going to help her then I would.

I quickly sneaked out of the palace with the help of one of the maids I was led to the temple. I looked around and no one had been there at least not yet. I turned to ask the maid where the priestess would be but she was gone.

I held up my weapons trying to keep my guard up when I saw a woman kneeling down in prayer. I slowly crept over to her. She looked up at me in fear.

"Oh Apollo please don't let this thing kill me!" she yelled.

I pulled my mask up and looked at her. "Briseis?" I asked her

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" she asked me with fear in her eyes.

"Trust me priestess it isn't me you should fear." I tell her as I help her to her feet and we walk further into the temple.

"What is going on? Why are you taking me deeper into the temple?" she keeps questioning me.

We both hear a crash and yells. I quickly put the mask back on.

"Go hide, I will come after you when the place is clear." I tell her as she runs off.

I quickly hid behind a statue when I hear someone coming. They stop right in front of the statue and I attack them by kicking their head and watching them fall to the ground. As I stand with my weapons ready the man stands back up and draws his sword.

"Hiding? That doesn't seem fair now does it?" the man questions me

He goes to attack me with his sword as my first sai blocks it and I use the second to scratch his forearm.

He quickly pulls his arm back then attacks stronger when I hear Briseis yell out. It takes me off guard and he hits me to the ground.

He looks over me and his sword comes to the edge of my mask and bushes it up and he looks at me surprised.

"A woman?" he questions.

"What was your first hint? My breasts or the fact I am wearing a much shorter skirt than you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Stand up" he demands me.

I stand up knowing even if I did fight him I was out numbered my his army. He cuts the mask off and picks it up from the ground.

"A warriors mask? Keeps your enemies on their feet?" he asks me.

"Protects my identity though I doubt you even know who I am." I tell him.

"It does not matter who you are, now you are just a prisoner." He says as he takes my arm and takes me out to the front of the temple.

I see dozens of warrior and just as many dead priests as well as others.

"Does it hurt to see you god fail these people." He asks with a grin.

"They are not my gods nor are they my people." I tell him with a smile.

"Then what are you? A mad woman willing to take on a trained warrior?" he says tightening his grip on my arm.

I look down at his arm.

"I would never tell the likes of you." I tell him as I try to pull away.

"Come Achilles, enough has been done here." I hear another warrior yell out.

The man keeps his eyes focused on me as we walk up to the warriors as they tie my hands in rope and he takes my weapons.

"Keep an eye on this one, we don't know where she hales from. She even attacked me in the temple so she is not Trojan." He says.

The men look me up and down and unfortunately one recognizes where I am from.

"I know where she is from my lord." One of the men say as they walk forward.

"Do tell good sir. Who are where is she from?" Achilles asks.

The man comes before me and I can see from a mark on her upper arm he was once in Egypt. He looks up at me.

"This is Princess Natari, the youngest princess in Egypt. It was rumored that she was brought here to form an alliance with Troy." The man says as he looks away from me.

"Why would you want to form that with Troy? Egypt has no fight in this." One of the other men say.

"We were forced into this, I never said Egypt was here on its own accord." I tell him.

"We just managed to capture two royals from two different places." Achilles says with a laugh.

"Sir if we kill her and the Pharaoh finds out he will kill whoever killed her." The man who recognized me says.

"We aren't going to kill her. At least not yet. I am sure Prince Hector will want to see his bride even if he has to come get her myself." Achilles says.

The other men bring Briesis forward though she is putting up a good fight when she looks at me in despair.

"They got you too?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

HECTOR POV

After what seemed to take the longest time we still had no true plan but to attack the camp and that would not end well for any side. I walk back to the throne room to find the house in panic.

"What happened? Why is everyone so upset?" I ask confused about the situation.

"The princess, she went to go get Briesis and has still not returned." Father tells me.

"What? Who let her just leave?" I ask looking around the room as a small maid walks forward.

"She told me that it would be quick and no one would see us but she never came back, the soldiers came and she even attacked one of them. Then both she and your cousin were taken captive." The small maid says keeping her head down.

"We must go after them, we must get them back from those Greeks!" I yell to the room.

"It is not that simple my son, we must think of Troy." Father says as he looks at the people.

"She is their future queen! Do they not want to protect her?!" I yell

"My son, please hear what I must say.." the king tries to say.

"No! We protect my brother's whore but not my own future wife?! I will go after her myself." I yell as I storm out of the room.

NATARI POV

I sit in a small tent with Briesis as we both look into the fire.

"Apollo will take his revenge on him." She says as she throws a rock in the fire.

I roll my eyes. "He sure is taking his time then." I tell her as I adjust myself trying to get comfortable while being tied to a post isn't easy.

"Do you not think the gods will save us?" she asks as she looks at me.

"Hate to break it to you but this isn't a fairytale, there is no prince on a white horse coming to save us we have to fend for ourselves." I tell her as I try to break my ropes.

"I was never going to marry, I was a priestess of Apollo. Now here I am in a tent with you and tons of men out there hungry for my body." She tells me.

I look at her confused. Of course she was a priestess so they would know she was pure. I on the other hand well unless the other guy blabs they don't know a thing about me.

"Shall we die here Natari? Just common whores who have warriors take them for the night and kill them in the morning?" she asks me.

"You are a narcissist you know that. Not one positive thought in that head is there?" I ask her.

"What is there to be positive about? They are going to do it I know they will the cousins of Hector and Paris but then there is you, why do they want you? You are more of a warrior then a woman." She tells me as she tries to move but her ropes stop her.

"Listen the more you struggle the more you will hurt yourself." I tell her as I try to stand.

"Then why do you keep trying?" she asks me.

"I have more tolerance for pain then you do. I was brought up fighting my sister every day and getting out of knots just like this one." I tell her as I look up at the rope.

"Who are you? I heard small talk but I never heard your name only that you are from Egypt?" she asks me as another man we haven't seen before enters the room.

"Her name is Natari, she is the youngest Princess of Egypt and was to marry your cousin Hector but risked her life to come save you." He says with no expression at all.

"Hector will come for both of us then." Briesis tells him.

"He may do what he wants. I care not for Hector nor either of you." He says as he splashes water on his face.

"You do not plan to rape then kill us?" Briesis asks.

If my hands could reach my face I would have put my face in them embarrassed for her.

"If I did I would make sure it was the one who did not talk as much." He says as he looks at me.

"She would not want to lay in your bed, she is pure royal and therefore beyond your reach." She yells at him.

This girl is feeding me to the sharks. If I could kick her I would. I just keep looking up and trying to avoid eye contact as she continues to speak.

"Why is she different from you? Royal or not you are both women and either of you I could lay with then no man would want to touch you." He says as he splashes water at her.

You would think that she took that as a warning…nope.

"You are nothing a pure lowlife and horrible person. You see if you were to touch her or I we would fight you off." She yells.

Oh for the love of the gods someone shut her up.

I then notice the man is walking towards her. Great now she is in for it, I have to do something so once he gets close enough I pull myself up on the ropes and kicks him to the side.

"See told you she would protect me!' Briesis yells.

He stands up and he is angry. Then again who wouldn't be? He comes over and cuts my ties.

"You want to fight me then fight me. I will send you to the ground." He tells me.

"She already sent you there!" Briesis yells with small giggle.

He looks me in the eyes as he lunges towards me and I move to the right and he hits right into the beam I was tied to.

The man tries to stand back up as Achilles enters.

"What is going on in here?" Achilles asks.

"She was tryin to escape sir I had to stop her." The man lies.

"You liar! She was protecting me from him." Briesis yells.

"Go eat with the men, I will deal with you later." Achilles tells the man.

The man reluctantly follows Achilles orders.

"It will take forever to tie you up again. Unless you willingly let me." Achilles says as he takes out a knife and point it at Briesis.

"You have no honor at all do you?" I ask him as I show him my wrists.

He takes another piece of ropes and ties my hands.

"I am keeping you in here for your protection. If not for me they would have already had you in their beds. He says as another younger warrior walks in.

"Patroclus, why are you here?" Achilles asks.

"I heard a commotions and thought you might need help." He tells him.

"Keeping these two in the same tent is not a good idea. Here take this one with you." Achilles says as he hands me over to the boy.

"Careful she will try and escape keep your guard up." Achilles says.

"Natari no don't leave me!" Briesis yells out to me as I reluctantly walk out of the tent with Patroclus.

"You wear strange clothing for a woman." He tells me as he looks me up and down.

"Don't get any ideas young one." I tell him.

He looks up at me somewhat embarassed.

"I meant why do you show so much?" he asks me.

"To distract the enemy, if you're watching my body then you are not watching my weapons." I tell him with a grin.

"You have been in battle then Princess?" he asks shly.

What is with this kid? Is this all he going to do annoy me with questions.

"I have just as you have I am sure." I tell him as we enter his tent.

"My cousin will not let me join in many battles." He says as he sits me down on his bed.

"Then he is wise, unless you are trained well then you will fall fast." I tell him as I look around the tent.

"You attacked my cousin and then fell to him. What made you so brave?" he asks again.

"That wasn't bravery that was adrenalin. A chemical in your body that makes you jump into action to protect someone." I tell him as he puts a small bowl of water before me.

"I won't hurt your princess. Please just don't do anything stupid. Most of the men will take you then kill you but not me." He says with a small smile.

"Thank you." I tell him trying to be somewhat nice as he was nice to me.

HECTOR POV

I look out from the balcony praying to the gods that Natari and Briesis will return. No light nothing to show life.

"We will get them back brother, it was her fault anyway she should not have gone out there" Paris says as he joins my side.

"She went out there to get our cousin! To protect her while we say here making plans she took action." I says as I slam my hand down.

"That was her own error, she should have listened to father and stayed here." Paris continues.

"As you listened to father when he told you to return Helen?" I question him. "If not for you there would be no war."

"If not for me you would have never met Natari." Paris tells me.

He was right, that was the only good thing about this hell. Now she was out there in the desert with Achilles and his men. Only the gods know what has happened to her and to Briesis.

"Father is sending a scouting party out at first rise. That is all we can do now brother." Paris says as he turns to walk away.

"She was right, you do not deserve you title that you so cowardly hide behind brother." I tell him.

NATARI POV

Late that night I hear something, it sounds like people arguing. I stand up and look around. The man is nowhere to be found.

"We want her. She is no longer under the protection of Achilles." One man says.

I look out a small hole in the tent and see Patroclus and another man having words.

"She is under my protection now which is just as good." Patroclus tells the man.

"You just want her all for yourself, we need women too." The man yells.

"You can go find them, you won't have her." He defends me.

The man pushes Patroclus to the ground and lifts up as sword.

Oh no he is going to kill him! I quickly grab a sword and run forward.

As the mans sword comes down he feels pressure against his as he opens his eyes there I am with his sword against mine.

"Well now what do we have here? The whore protecting her master?" he asks.

I push his sword back and he trips but then regains his composure.

"This'll be fun I have never fought my whores before in this sense." He says with a laugh.

We start to gather a crowd including Achilles with Briesis.

"Come show me what you got girly." He mocks me.

He comes at me and I blocks him and push him away again. This isn't going to work I am use to fighting with two weapons not one. I look around and there is nothing else I can use as he tackles me to the ground and my sword goes flying back. Briesis sees I am in trouble and runs into her tent.

"Any last words girl?" the man asks.

As I am about to loose hope I see Briesis hand me my sais and now my body comes to its defense. I knock the man in the head with the bottom of one of the sais and rolls of me covering his head.

I stand up and spin the sais. Your in trouble now bud I think to myself. No one stops us as he stands back up and smiles.

He comes at me with his sword straight forward. I use my sais and entangle them in his sword allowing me to cartwheel over his sword with the aid of the sais as well as throwing him forward. He looks around confused then looks back at me.

He then turns back to find his sword stuck in a beam. I take this advantage and hold up one sai and spin it then throw it right into his shoulder.

The man cries out in pain as I ready the other one and Achilles comes forward and silences him.

"You were defeated." He tells the man as he takes the sai out of his body. "Go to your tent."

Now I am in for it, I fought a soldier and now he will punish me. I think as the walks to me.

"Cousin she defended me, he raised his sword as I was on the ground." Patroclus says.

"is it true you defended my cousin." He asks as he looks at the blood on my sai.

"He is still living." I tell him as I too look at the sai.

"Fine, you did a brave thing princess. My cousin owes you his life." He says as he hands me sai.

"An unusual weapon but I have already seen many uses for it." He says as he smiles and walks away.

Patroclus walks up to me and take my arms. "Are you alright?" he asks me.

I look down coming back to reality.

"I am fine, I acted faster then I thought." I tell him as we walk back into the tent.

Days went by and only a scouting party was sent out to see where we were.

The men had not fought in days and they were loosing what little sanity they had left. I had no idea why but the one day they all left and went to war with the Trojans.

Briesis and I were able to watch from the safety of the camp. We looked in horror as we saw men slaughtered by the sword as we saw Hector fighting as well.

The fight seemed to last forever when Achilles came up behind us.

"What is going on out there?" he asks us.

We both looked up at him confused. We saw him in his armor lead the men out to battle.

"You led the men to battle, I saw your armor." Briesis told him.

"Patroclus." Achilles said

We all looked out and saw the man in Achilles armor fall by Hectors hand.

Then it all stopped. The Trojans retreated as the man was brought back to the camp. They brought the body into another tent. Achilles stepped inside with Briesis and I at his side. We look down and there was Patroclus with his throat slit.

"He will pay for this!" Achilles yelled.

Then it struck me. An old story my father told me. The book of Amun Ra, it was told to give life to the dead. Would anyone believe me though? Could I remember the inscription though?

"Hector mistook Patroclus as you." One man said pointing out that Patroclus was wearing Achilles armor.

Why did that kid have to go and do something so stupid.

"Return them to Troy, let them be with Hector while he still breathes." Achilles yells as we are taken from the tent and put on a chariot.

To everyone's surprise we arrived back in Troy. Many people excited to see us including my own sister who has been informed of my capture and came to await my return.

Briesis entered the throne room followed by myself. Hector looked at us shocked but I could also see he was upset. He knew what he did was wrong.

"You have finally returned. Brieses, Natari you are safe." The king said with a smile.

We left the room to be cleaned and dressed in Trojan clothes.

After I was bathed and dressed I went to my sister.

"Dear sister you look different in Trojan clothing." She tells me with a smile.

"Sister, the book of amun ra do you remember it?" I ask her

"You mean the spell book father had us study from cover to cover?" she says.

"Yes, do you remember the life spell?" I ask her.

"Natari what is going on? Why do you need the life spell?" she asks me confused.

"Hector didn't kill Achilles he killed his cousin Patroclus and now Achilles is going to kill him." I tell her.

"Oh no, well I remember some of it but we need the body and to be near water." She tells me.

That night Hector stood at the balcony as I walked inside.

"Did he touch you any of them?" he asks me not looking at me.

"No, I did fight one of them, put my blade in his shoulder." I tell him.

He looks back at me with tears in his eyes.

"The man I killed, he was young but a boy it was not Achilles." He tells me as I go to him.

"There is a way to correct this." I tell him as he looks up at me confused.

"what way?" he asks

"There is a spell I know that can bring back the dead. I must be with the body and water though to complete it." I tell him as he looks down.

"You mean leave again? Has someone there stolen your heart?" he asks me.

What? Is he really kidding right now?

"No of course not. You are the one I love, believe me I am doing this to protect you." I tell him.

"You will return and be by my side forever?" he asks me.

"Forever is not long enough my love." I tell him as I lean in and kiss him.

Remembering what my sister and I could of the spell I went out on my own and sneek into the camp and take Patroclus body to the ocean.

"Forgive me for bringing you back from the underworld." I tell him as I begin the spell.

I watch as the warriors soul rises from the ocean then falls into the body and his wound his healed but as he awaken his hand with his sword moves forward impaling me. I look down and my dress is now becoming a dark red.

"ACHILLES!" Patroclus yells.

Achilles runs out of his tent as he is shocked to see Patroclus alive then he looks at me.

"Why did you do this?" he asks me.

"So you wouldn't kill Hector, he didn't know" I tell him as I fall into darkness upon the beach.

HECTOR POV

The next morning brought something I did not expect. Achilles was in a chariot with his cousin so the spell was a success.

"We do not call for your war here." The guard tells him.

"I did not come for war, we brought someone back." Achilles tells him.

They are allowed inside the gate. Achilles and Patroclus get off the chariot as Nefertiri and I come forward.

There before us surrounded in sea shells lies Natari.

"Natari!" her sister screams out.

"She went to return your precious cousin and you killed her?!" I yell at him

"I knew nothing of it, she was killed on accident. He only remember he was in battle." Achilles defended Patroclus.

"So you killed a woman you killed my sister?" Nefertiri yelled at them taking her sisters body in her arms.

"Leave this place." I tell them as I takes Natari's body in my hands.

"21 days of peace in her honor, we shall not attack for 21 days." Achilles says as he and Patroclus ride off.

NEFERTIRI'S POV

I watched as they laid her on the polished marble and laid her hands beside her. I couldn't hold back and I ran to her body and crossed her arms.

"She was an Egyptian! Not a Trojan!" I yells at them as I lower my head on her body.

The men moved forward but I know Hector stopped them.

"Give her a moment alone with Natari." He told them.

They all left and Hector went to look out to the side.

I remembered everything about my sister. She was as stubborn as my father and as beautiful as her birth mother. I only met her birth mother once but father said she was a wonderful distraction.

Her red hair with small sea shells in it. A tribute I guess from the greeks. Her skin was no longer glowing as it had before. I could tell she was gone.

The spell I thought to myself. I began to search her dress as Hector looked at me confused. I found it, I pulled out the small paper and the spell was still on it.

"I need water! A pool of water now!" I yell at him.

"There is a pool a few steps from here." He tells me confused.

"Pick her up and follow me, if I know my sister she is fighting to get back as we speak." I tell him.

He quickly goes over and grabs Natari's body and follows me out to the pool and lays her down next to it and re crosses her arms.

"What are you going Nefertiri?" he asks me.

"The same thing she did for Patroclus bringing her back." I tell him as I begin the spell.

We both watch in amazement as Natari's soul rises from the pool of water and splashes into Natari's body.

"I have never seen this magic before." He tells me.

"No one has, it is a forbidden magic." I tell him as Natari breathes life back into her body.

_**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I have had no reviews so this will be the last chapter until I hear some input. Not to be mean but I mean come on guys...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I did continue this because a friend of mine wanted more so here it is...**_

Nefertiri's pov

There were two books that were forbidden to be used for any purpose. The book of Amun Ra also know as the book of the living. The worst book was the book of the dead. Only opened by a sacred key. According to ancient legend the book of the living took life away and the book of the dead gave life. My sister must have gotten the books mixed up for if she did use a spell from the book of the living Patroclus would not have returned to this world.

I sit down as I see Natari's breathing improve.

"No one is going to believe that she survived." Hector tells me.

"Tell me something I don't know, it is forbidden to use that spell but I had to. She is my sister and I am not going to lose her to the likes of Achilles or Patroclus." I tell him as Natari's fingers start to move.

King Primus walked in the room un announced and looked down to see Natari breathing.

"She was dead and yet the gods have returned her to us." The king said as he went to Natari's side.

"Father she needs time to rest." Hector says as he joins his side.

"Yes, when she is fully healed the wedding will take place." The king says as he leaves the room.

"The wedding, my father and mother will come and see her alive. Well they didn't know she was dead so that is one good thing." I say as so many thoughts go through my head.

"Natari seems not to heal as fast as Patroclus did." Hector says.

I walk over to Natari and look her over.

"Have you done anything with her young Prince?" I ask him.

"By that what do you mean?" he asks me as he walks forward.

"I mean have you had her in your bed?!" I yell at him.

"Only once just." He says. "The night she agreed to marry me."

I put my hand on Natari and her body re acts and she opens her eyes.

"Your alive." I tell her as she looks at me.

"What happened? All I remember is pain." She tells us as she slowly sits up.

"Patroclus put his sword through your chest even after you brought him back." Hector says as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Hector may I have a moment alone with my sister." I ask.

He nods then stands and exit's the room.

"Sister I am going to ask you to be brutally honest with me." I tell her.

"Of course Nefertiri I would never lie to you." She tells me.

"Did you sleep with Hector?" I ask her bluntly

She doesn't say as word but blushes. I roll my eyes.

"I take the stunned silence as a yes. Natari I believe the reason it took you longer to heal is that you were with child when you died." I tell her as she looks at me in shock.

"It was only one time sister." She tells me scared.

"Well apparently that was all it took. Now a combination of Egypt and Troy are within you." I tell her as we hear Hector growing impatient outside the door.

"What is Hector going to say?" she asks me.

"If I were you I would hurry up and get married, if mother and father find out you are in for it." I tell her.

"I mean should I tell him or…" she says.

"Or what? Natari he is bound to find out sooner or later, or maybe you will let the child tell him?" I tell her sarcastically.

"Alright I will tell him." She say as she walks to the door.

"Good luck." I tell her as she exit the room. "Oh the messes my sister gets into."

NATARI POV

I walk out into the hall to find Hector pacing when he realizes I am standing there.

"You are on your feet? Are you sure that is wise?" he asks me.

"Hector there is something important I must tell you." I say as I grab his arms and steady him.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" he asks.

Really I just came back from the dead. Am I hurt?

"Hector I believe Egypt and Troy's future are secure." I try to hint to him.

"I do not understand what you are saying." He tells me.

"Well the reason it took me longer to heal was-" I tried to say when I am interrupted by my sister saying.

"She is with child you idiot!" Nefertiri yells from the other side of the door.

Hector looks at me with shock but a good kind of shock.

"Is it true? A child grows within you." He asks as he touches my stomach. "The wedding, it must take place now."

He takes my hand and takes me to the king.

"Father marry us now." Hector says.

"What is the rush my son?" the king says curious

"Father Egypt and Troy have already been united and their child grows within her." He tells his father.

I look at Hector in shock. He really isn't good at keeping things to himself is he?

"So it was the child who saved you. Two gifts from the gods. Our lineage is secure." The king says with a smile.

"Father, marriage" Hector points out.

"Oh of course." He says as he begins our much hastened marriage.

"Good now, introduce the new Princess of Troy." The King says.

We walk out onto the balcony as horns are blown and the people look up at us.

"Uh I just want to hide." I tell him as he pulls me forward and kisses me.

"Just smile at your people, they are happy to see you. As they will be happy to see our child." He tells me as I look back out at the people.

The news spread far and wide that the prince had married me. Most of the town was very happy to hear this. This however meant the 21 days of peace would now be over.

I walked through the halls in the royal blue dress, Nefertiri would not leave my side not even for a moment. It all happened so fast, becoming pregnant then getting married usually that was reversed but not in our case. I watched in the background as Achilles and his men grew closer and closer to the city.

My sister and I walk out to the balcony with the King and hear what little we can of Hector and Paris talking to Achilles.

HECTOR POV

We walk forward and come face to face with Achilles as Patroclus stands behind him.

"We are grateful for what your wife did. We have heard word that she was also returned from the underworld." Achilles says as he stares down Hector.

"Why do you ask me this? You held her captive and your cousin ran her through when she saved him from death!" I tell him.

"The only reason she was captured was because she attacked me. If she had stayed still and hidden we would have let her be." Achilles says.

"She isn't one to be told what to do. Why does your king want now? Helen?" I ask him.

"Helen is one of the reasons but mostly greed, I have no king and I came here to tell you I will see you on the battlefield." Achilles says as he turns away.

"We do not fear you Greek!" Paris yells out.

Nefertiri POV

I watch as my sister looks out concerned for her husband. He did stay strong though something told me this would not be a war that was seen easily. They would try a sneak attack I knew it.

As Hector and Paris returned I took my sister out to the garden to try and distract her. I look down at her stomach she was early and not even showing she was with child.

"How long can this war go on?" Natari asks me.

"Sister, if that prince would just come to his senses and give the whore back it would all be over." I tell her as we walk about the garden.

"I fear that is one of the reasons but not the only reason for this war. Sister we were brought up to be able to help continue a kingdom not watch it burn to the ground." She says as we see Helen on the other side of the garden and she looks angry.

"You did this on purpose did you not?" she yells at Natari.

I don't know what is with this woman but now is not the time to throw a temper tantrum. She slowly makes her way over to us.

"I was supposed to give birth to the heir of Troy to secure my place." She yells as she gets a little too close to us.

"You blame me for you being barren?!" I hear Natari yell.

If there was one thing about my sister you didn't want to see it was her temper.

"I am not barren, he just, it takes time." She tries to tell us.

"Obviously not in this case, you have been here longer than my sister and she beat you to it." I tell her as I kindly push her a little further from Natari.

"You think you can protect her all the time Nefertiri? What about when she sleeps? You are not within reach then." Helen says as Natari walks closer.

Helen pushes me out of the way and runs to Natari as she uses all her strength and slaps Helen as hard as she can.

"You! How dare you lay your hand on me. Nefertiri won't always be around to protect you!" she says as she raises her fist and is about to hit Natari when a hand catches it.

"I will be though. Do not dare put your hand on my wife." Hector says as he tightens his grip on her wrist.

"She hit me first!" Helen screams.

"You pushed me out of the way to get to her! You are lucky I didn't just kill you!" I yell at her as Hector pushes her away.

"Are you alright?" Hector asks her as he examines her face.

"I could take her any day, with child or not." Natari says with a smile.

"I believe you but you should rest." He tells her as he hugs her.

"I will take her to your chambers right now, Come Natari sleep is what you need." I tell her as she kisses Hector and begins to follow me.

NATARI POV

It was late as night, I awoke from a horrible nightmare. I was in a cold sweat and I looked over and saw Hector looking outside.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him as I got out of bed.

"I can sense something is about to happen. Go get your sister and hide. I will come for you soon." He tells me as he turns to get his sword.

"You think I am going to let you go alone?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Natari I do not wish to argue with you." He says as he puts one piece of his armor.

"I do not see why you must go alone?" I ask him as I stand beside him.

"You do not only risk your life if you come with me but the life of our child. Please Natari do as I say." He says as he stands up and looks at me.

"I love you and I will not lose you or the little one you carry." He says as he leans in and kisses me then quickly walks out of the room.

I run over to my side of the bed and grab my twin sais. Even if I do listen to him I still need to make sure I am protected.

I make my way through the halls and come to my sister's room and run inside. I look over to her bed and see her sleeping. I run to her side and wake her up.

"Natari what is going on?" Nefertiri asks me confused.

"Shh, we need to get out of here now, I know where a tunnel is." I tell her as she gets up and grabs her weapons.

We barely open the door and see Greek soldiers.

"Now what do we do?" I ask her.

"I'll take them you run ahead. I'll catch up it's only two." She tells me with a smile.

"be quick then meet me in the garden." I tell her as I run out and Nefertiri faces her opponents.

I run as fast as I can to the garden and stop in the middle as I hear swords clash and screams of terror. Then from behind me I hear a horrible scream. I turn around and see Helen coming at me with a sword.

"You have to be joking" I say as I block her.

"No one to protect you now Princess." She says with an evil grin.

"You are the one who needs protecting." I yell at her as I take one sai and scratch her face. "Return to your husband or I will return you to him piece by piece."

She touches the place when I just cut her then glares at me. "How dare you! Horrible Egyptian!" she yells as she attacks me again.

I move a little to the side and she comes tumbling to the ground. I watch her but out of the corner of my vision I see Trojan and Greek warrior surround us but they don't move.

"You idiots help me!" she pleads to both armies but they remain still.

"They know this is all over you! Who better to fight a woman than another woman?" I ask her as she turns to look at me.

"You think you can kill me? Paris would kill you just as fast." She says as she stands up and smiles.

"I highly doubt that, I gave you two options now what do you chose whore!" I yell to her as I twirl the sais.

"I would rather die than surrender to you." She says as she takes up the sword.

Hector and Paris walk to the front of the crowd with Nefertiri on one side as Achilles and Patroclus come from the others.

Helen yells as she runs forward at me with the sword. I run and see a column ahead of me. I run up and backflip off of it and land behind her with one of my sais at her back.

"Not a wise choice." I tell her as she turns around and smiles.

"You are nothing to them, only a treaty for peace." She says.

"No Helen not all of us are like you, some of us do change for the better." I tell her.

NEFERTIRI POV

I watch as my sister fights Helen and she remains the victor most of the time. I knew something like this would happen. Natari has put cuts all over Helens body when I hear her yell out "Will he want you now whore? Without beauty what are you?!"

Yeah remember how I told you not to have my sister show you her temper this is why.

Helen gets a lucky break and pushes my sister to the ground.

"Helen what are you doing?!" Paris yells.

Helen looks up at all the people. "She was going to kill me." She says.

"You just begged some of the men from either side to help you kill her yet continued to fight her." Patroclus says as he steps forward.

"Any closer and she dies." Helen says digging the sword into Natari's neck.

"Natari, kip kick." I yell out to her.

She manages to bring her legs around Helens neck and flips her off of her then kips back up.

"Natari you have no weapons." I yell to her as Helen stands up and starts to chase her.

"You think I honestly don't know that?!" she yells back.

"Spear!" I yell as one of the men come forward and hand me a spear. I throw it and it lands down in the middle of the garden. "Natari spear!"

Natari looks up and runs to the spear then grabs it and twirls it around her.

"Nefertiri get some shackles, we're giving her back dead or alive." Natari yells to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hector's POV

I admit I had never seen any woman fight like she did. It brought back memories of when I first met her and saw her fight. Natari was serious she would make sure Helen went back to her husband dead or alive.

I watch as Helen falls to the ground and Natari puts the spear to her throat. Would she kill her though? Right here in front of everyone? I look of to her sister and see she has concern in her eyes as well. Nefertiri walks to her sister and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Enough sister, let her be punished by the ones she had done horrible things against." Nefertiri tells her.

Natari reluctantly drops the spear and steps away from Helen. Nefertiri led her back to my side.

"There is the cause of your war! If you want her take her!" Natari yells out to the Greeks.

Helen slowly stands up and faces the Greeks.

Paris tries to come forward but I and Natari hold him back.

"You and her have caused enough blood shed brother. Let what happens happen this is not our fight anymore." I tell him as the Greek soldiers go forward and capture Helen.

"You have just sent her to her death." Paris mumbles as he leans against the wall.

"As you sent countless people to theirs." Natari tells him with no sympathy.

"Natari, let him be a child that is all he will ever be." Nefertiri tells as she comes over. "Come sister you need to rest."

I watch as Natari and Nefertiri walk away.

"Brother I loved her." Paris tells me as all my anger comes forward.

"You lusted for her! There is a difference one that almost cost me my wife and child! She had the nerve to attack them!" I yell at Paris as he cowers in a corner. "I show no sympathy for you or her."

I walk out of the room leaving Paris with his thoughts. I look out to Troy and see the Greeks are leaving, they got what they wanted.

Natari's POV

I sit down on the bed. I look up at Nefertiri and see the fear in her eyes.

"It's not going to stop just because we gave her back, I know that after all Paris did claim her so now they will just want revenge." I tell her as she looks at me.

"She was just a pawn Natari you know that as well as I do, what if we are killed in the next battle. Father taught us to fight but will it be enough against an army?" she asks me.

I go up to her and hug her.

"We can only do what we know how to do sister, if we do fall then know that Egypt will avenge us" I tell her trying to comfort her.

"How long until they attack do you think?" she asks me as she looks down at me.

"I'm not sure, they will want the element of surprise. I am sure they will want to make an example." I tell her as the door opens and in walks Hector.

"I will see you in the morning sister, try and get some sleep." Nefertiri tells me as she walks out the door.

"Your sister is worried?" Hector asks me.

"Who would not be? Helen was no the only reason for the Greeks to attack Troy. She was merely a pawn." I tell him as I walk to his side.

"I know this as well. We must prepared for anything." he tells me as he takes off his armor. "Why did you have your weapons? I told you to go hide not to fight."

"Don't get angry with me, I took them in case I ran into someone. I am glad that I did or Helen may have killed me out there." I yell as him in my defense.

"She couldn't have beat you, even with no weapons." he says with a chuckle.

"Glad to see you find it so amusing." I tell him as walk away from him.

"I just want to make sure you are safe." He tells me honestly.

"No one is ever truly safe, you can not prevent fate." I tell him as he slowly strides over to me.

"Natari, I am being serious. Our lives are different now. We are the future King and Queen we can't get hurt not now." he tells me as he brings me into his arms.

"My love please hear me when I say I know and understand your reasoning's but I can not stop being who I truly am just because I am about to be Queen someday." I tell him.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. Just please try to be a bit more careful." He says as he leans in and kisses me. "Your spirit is what drew me to you."

"Then don't try to keep me locked up in a royal cage." I beg him.

_**Sorry it took a while to put this up I was having a hard time with it and to be honest I still am. I hope you like this chapter though!**_


End file.
